Eurovision Song Contest 2018
https://eurovoix.com/2017/03/22/russia-regardless-host-country-yulia-will-compete-eurovision-2018/ |withdraw=-- |vote=Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |nul=None |winner= Netta Barzilai - Toy |previous=2017 |next=2019 }}The Eurovision Song Contest 2018 was the 63rd of its kind and was held in Lisbon, Portugal at the Altice Arena following Salvador Sobral's win in Kiev the previous year. The official dates for this contest announced by the EBU were as follows: * Semifinal 1: 8 May 2018 * Semifinal 2: 10 May 2018 * Grand Final: 12 May 2018 43 countries participated, Russia returning after a 1-year absence. This equals the record set in 2008 and 2011. For the first time since 2011, no countries withdrew. The contest was won was by Israel's Netta Barzilai with the song Toy, giving the country its 4th win and first in 20 years. Rounding out the top 3 were Cyprus in second place (its best result in its contest history), with Austria in third. Romania, Russia and Azerbaijan's 100% qualification streaks were snapped, while none of the Caucasus nations (Azerbaijan, Armenia and Georgia) advanced from the semifinals for the first time in 13 years. Three members of the Big Five made the left-hand side of the scoreboard: Germany in 4th place (its best result since 2010), Italy in 5th, and France in 13th. Format Presenters Sílvia Alberto, Filomena Cautela, Daniela Ruah and Catarina Furtado were officially revealed as the presenters on 8 January 2018. It is the first time since 2015 for an all-female presenting team, and the first time a quartet of presenters would share the stage together. Theme The theme of the 2018 contest is All Aboard! The central image is a seashell with 12 other marine images supporting the central theme - an invitation to the international community to come together to celebrate the event. It also symbolizes Portugal's connection and affinity with the sea. The message behind the theme is expressed by the EBU like this: "Europe is a collective of many, and this has also inspired RTP’s design team to introduce multiple logos for 2018, rather than a single image. The main logo, depicting a shell, will be used alongside 12 other versions. They are designed around the concept of the varying life in the oceans which depict the wonders of a floating world, such as plankton and a range of other organisms which are essential for balance in aquatic ecosystems. Through these multiple logos, the creative concept portrays key themes such as diversity, respect and tolerance." Postcards The 2018 postcards feature the artists experiencing adventures throughout Portugal after walking through a door, with each participant taking part in cultural activities in different parts of the country. Incidents Greek final falls apart Greek broadcaster ERT had initially set up a 5-song national final set for 22 February 2018. However, two songs were disqualified for "not being Greek enough" while two more were thrown out due to the record labels behind them not being able to pay the required financial deposit. This fallout left Gianna Terzi as the only participant standing, leaving ERT no choice but to select her internally. Belarus Alekseev had originally intended to participate in the Ukrainian national selection with his song "Forever", however he decided to drop out and take part in the Belarusian selection instead. It had been discovered that the Russian version of his song had been performed in public several times prior to 1 September 2017, which was against the rules of the selection set by BTRC. Following this, seven of the other ten finalists threatened to drop out if Alekseev was not disqualified, believing the show was rigged in his favor (one artist, Sofi Lapina, carried out that threat and withdrew - BTRC blocked several of her songs while ignoring Alekseev altogether). The broadcaster later ruled that Alekseev would remain in the competition, and he went on to win the national final. Chinese broadcast censorship During the Chinese broadcast of the first semifinal on Mango TV, the performances of Albania and Ireland were edited out along with their recap snippets and qualification reaction shots due to a national ban on TV performers displaying tattoos for the former and a representation of a same-sex couple in the performance of the latter. Additionally, a rainbow Pride flag was blurred out at several points in the telecast, as well as tattoos displayed by Corinne Gfeller of Zibbz during the Swiss performance. On 10 May 2018, the EBU announced that because of this, the partnership with Mango TV was terminated and the channel would be unable to broadcast the remainder of the 2018 contest. United Kingdom stage invasion Halfway through the performance of SuRie during the grand final, a protester ran on stage and shouted an unclear message along the lines of "Nazis of the UK media, we demand freedom! War is not peace!" into her microphone before being escorted off by security. The EBU offered the UK delegation the opportunity to perform again, however SuRie declined citing she was proud of her performance and had nothing more to prove. The live performance during the grand final was replaced by her jury final performance for the official YouTube channel and DVD release. Participants The semi-final allocation draw was held on 29 January 2018 at the City Hall of Lisbon, and hosted by Sílvia Alberto and Filomena Cautela. The insignia handover ceremony took place before the draw began, officially beginning the countdown to the contest. The pots are as follows, calculated by the EBU's voting providers Digame and based on voting patterns over the past 12 years: Pre-Allocations * Due to scheduling conflicts, Italy was pre-allocated to broadcast and vote in semifinal 2 as per a request from RAI, which was approved by the Reference Group Returning Artists Semi Final One , and voted in this semi. It took place on 8 May 2018. Aisellive.jpg|Aisel Arilive.jpg|Ari Ólafsson Eugentlive.jpg|Eugent Bushpepa Senneklive.jpg|SENNEK Mikolaslive.jpg|Mikolas Josef Ievalive.jpg|Ieva Zasimauskaitė Nettalive.jpg|Netta Barzilai Alekseevlive.jpg|Alekseev Elinalive.jpg|Elina Nechayeva Equinoxlive.jpg|Equinox Eyecuelive.jpg|Eye Cue Frankalive.jpg|Franka Cesarlive.jpg|Cesár Sampson Yiannalive.jpg|Gianna Terzi Saaralive.jpg|Saara Aalto Sevaklive.jpg|Sevak Khanagyan Zibbzlive.jpg|Zibbz Ryanlive.jpg|Ryan O'Shaughnessy Elenilive.jpg|Eleni Foureira Semi Final Two , and voted in this semi. It took place on 10 May 2018. Alexanderlive.jpg|Alexander Rybak Thehumanslive.jpg|The Humans Balkanikalive.jpg|Balkanika Jessjenlive.jpg|Jessika ft. Jenifer Rasmussenlive.jpg|Rasmussen Yulialive.jpg|Yulia Samoilova Doredoslive.jpg|DoReDos Waylonlive.jpg|Waylon Jessicalive.jpg|Jessica Mauboy Iriaolive.jpg|Iriao Gromeelive.jpg|Gromee & Lukas Christabellelive.jpg|Christabelle Awslive.jpg|AWS Lauralive.jpg|Laura Rizzotto Benjaminlinve.jpg|Benjamin Ingrosso Vanjalive.jpg|Vanja Radovanović Lealive.jpg|Lea Sirk Melovinlive.jpg|Melovin Grand Final All voted. The final took place on 12 May 2018. Portugal's place in the running order was decided during the Head of Delegations meetings on 12 March 2018. Melovinlive.jpg|Melovin Almaialive.jpg|Alfred & Amaia Lealive.jpg|Lea Sirk Ievalive.jpg|Ieva Zasimauskaitė Cesarlive.jpg|Cesár Sampson Elinalive.jpg|Elina Nechayeva Alexanderlive.jpg|Alexander Rybak Claudialive.jpg|Cláudia Pascoal Surielive.jpg|SuRie Balkanikalive.jpg|Balkanika Michaellive.jpg|Michael Schulte Eugentlive.jpg|Eugent Bushpepa Madamemonsieurlive.jpg|Madame Monsieur Mikolaslive.jpg|Mikolas Josef Rasmussenlive.jpg|Rasmussen Jessicalive.jpg|Jessica Mauboy Saaralive.jpg|Saara Aalto Equinoxlive.jpg|Equinox Doredoslive.jpg|DoReDos Benjaminlinve.jpg|Benjamin Ingrosso Awslive.jpg|AWS Nettalive.jpg|Netta Barzilai Waylonlive.jpg|Waylon Ryanlive.jpg|Ryan O'Shaughnessy Elenilive.jpg|Eleni Foureira Metamorolive.jpg|Ermal & Fabrizio Withdrawing Countries * - RTVA confirmed on 14 May 2017 the country would not return to the 2018 contest, citing financial issues. https://eurovoix.com/2017/05/14/andorra-no-return-eurovision-song-contest-2018/ * BHRT confirmed on 18 September 2017 that Bosnia and Herzegovina will not return for 2018. * Kazakhstan - The country had expressed their desire to debut in 2018. However, as their broadcaster (Khabar Agency) is an associate EBU member like Australia's SBS, they will require being invited by the EBU and/or RTP. They did, however, air all three shows. * - 1FLTV confirmed on 1 September 2017 that Liechtenstein will not debut in 2018. They are hoping to debut in 2019.https://eurovoix.com/2017/11/07/liechtenstein-details-regarding-planned-2019-debut-released/ * - RTL confirmed on 22 May 2017 that Luxembourg would not return for 2018. * - TMC confirmed on 31 August 2017 that Monaco would not return for 2018. * - RTVS confirmed on 11 September 2017 that Slovakia would not return for 2018. * - After numerous rumors from past artists including 2003 winner Sertab Erener and 2010 runner-up maNga, TRT confirmed on 7 August 2017 that Turkey will not return for 2018. Other Countries * Logo TV broadcast the grand final in the United States for the third consecutive year with commentary by Ross Matthews. Shangela replaces Michelle Visage as co-commentator. It was also broadcast on radio on New Bedford, Massachusetts station WJFD 97.3 with both English and Portuguese commentary. English commentary was provided by Ewan Spence and Lisa Jayne from ESCInsight. * OUTtv announced on 13 April 2018 that it would not broadcast the contest in Canada. References Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2018 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Portugal Category:Israel Category:Winners with a score over 500 points